The invention relates to a method for determining belt wear in a belt drive, for example in a belt-driven starter generator of an internal combustion engine.
A belt-driven starter generator, which can be used both for starting an internal combustion engine and as a generator when the internal combustion engine is running, is described in DE 100 45 143 A1. The starter generator has a motor-driven pulley around which is wrapped a toothed belt that is also wrapped around a crankshaft takeoff shaft of the internal combustion engine. The starter generator is provided with a tensioning system in order to ensure that the toothed belt is sufficiently pre-tensioned in both directions of movement. The tensioning system comprises two tensioning rollers which bear against the toothed belt and are rotatably attached to a hub via lever arms. The entire tensioning system can be pivoted about an axis of rotation arranged in the center of the hub.
From DE 101 12 568 A1, it is known to determine the slippage in the drive of starter generator systems, and to restrict the transferred driving moments such that the slippage lies within an acceptable value. This is also supposed to limit belt wear.